


Are You Ready Yet?

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: With all the Bloodwork and Crisis craziness behind them, Barry and Iris spend time catching up and chatting about their future.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Are You Ready Yet?

She laid across his chest, letting the days worries leave her body as she relaxed into him. His warmth and the gentle buzz of speed coursing through him forever calming her. 

“Did I tell you Ramsey showed me Nora as a baby in my fevered dreams?”

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her husband. 

“Oh my god. No, you didn’t. That’s so...so cruel to tempt you with our child.”

He nodded in agreement. 

“I know. It was so hard to not give into him right then and there. But I knew it wasn’t real.”

She sighed. 

“...what was she like?”

He smiled at her and sat up against the headboard. She quickly joined him. 

“She was so beautiful Iris. I honestly couldn’t believe it. With this light curly brown hair, and soft brown skin, and these adorably pouty little lips. She looked so much like you. Just absolutely perfect.”

Her eyes began to water. 

“Did you hold her?”

“At first he wouldn’t let me and it was pure torture. I walked into her nursery and she was laying down in her crib kicking her feet in excitement. All I wanted was to wrap my arms around her and pick her up but I couldn’t. 

But later on you and me were sitting on the couch in the living room. You were holding her and you smiled at me and handed her to me. That short minute holding her in my arms with you beside me was everything I’ve ever wanted.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder and the room fell silent for a few moments. 

“Iris?”

“Mhmm?”

“I want that life with you. And now with Crisis behind us, I really think we should try...I mean if you’re ready. No pressure of course.”

She looked up at him, a sadness in her eyes.

“I miss her so much.”

He rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back.

“I get scared though. What if it’s completely different? What if we never get another Nora? Don’t you worry it would be like losing her all over again?”

Barry pulled her body towards him and rested his chin on the top of her head. 

“I’m so sorry my powers messed this up for us. It shouldn’t have to be like this. This isn’t a worry you ever should’ve had to deal with and it kills me that our family has had to suffer like this because of me.

I wish I could tell you that it’ll all be ok, but I don’t know that. All I know is that we will never forget the Nora that was and we will be blessed to have whatever future children we do have. And we can love all of them. We can love and cherish the kids we will have and it doesn’t mean we won’t always mourn what was or that we love that Nora any less. 

I know that’s not a perfect answer, but...”

She squeezed him.

“No, I agree. It’ll never not hurt that we lost her, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still have our happy ending. With four of five little rug rats speeding around the house.”

Barry leaned away from her in feigned shock. 

“Four or five? Are you mad?”

She lightly slapped his chest as they laughed. 

“Do you think your speedster gene will always get passed down or that it could skip a few of them?”

“With our luck they’ll all have speed and probably be faster than me as soon as they learn to crawl.” 

They laughed again as they relaxed into each other again.

“I can picture it. All the chaos...

I want it. 

I want every crazy, scary, and lovely thing that having a family with you will bring.

I’m ready.”

“You are?”

“I am.”

Their lips met in a kiss and soon Iris had abandoned her spot beside him and was straddling him.

“I’m ready _right now_.”


End file.
